I got my heart on my mouth
by Kido Hakujima
Summary: Tsurumaru Kuninaga punya cerita, judulnya seekor bangau putih, hidupnya, dan ketakutannya. [TSURUMARU KUNINAGA] [YAGEN TOUSHIROU & ICHIGO HITOFURI AS CAMEO] [#MenulisRandom2K15]. Title means 'Really Nervous/Anxious'.


**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THIS FANFICTION. ALL COPYRIGHT GOES TO NITROPLUS AND DMM;**

 **TSURUMARU KUNINAGA'S DESIGN BELONGS TO HIS ARTIST.**

 **{{ Dipersilahkan membaca fanfiksi ini dengan pengaturan 1/2, jika ingin lebih padat #... please kindly leave your comment/suggestion on the reply box I would be very happy~~!**

 **RATING: K. GENRE: Hurt/comfort?**

* * *

Cerita tentang Tsurumaru Kuninaga yang senang menulis cerita.

 _'Pada suatu hari, hiduplah seekor bangau cantik, putih bersih seperti sprei hangat berbau matahari, bola matanya besar; legam; mengkilat, persis kelereng. Paruhnya tajam, panjang dan megah-'_

Tsurumaru Kuninaga, bangau merah.

Mungkin kontradiksi adalah hal yang dia cintai, berbeda dengan paradoks, beda dengan kebohongan. Hanya sesuatu yang merefleksikan dirinya di pantulan cermin, dengan jubah putih mengkilat, satinnya halus dan berkualitas-senyumnya terangkat pongah, matanya menyapa orang-orang dibawahnya dengan senang-para tantou; lemah; tidak berguna; tempaan kadaluarsa. Dia? Dia Tsurumaru Kuninaga, pedang kesayangan tuannya pada masanya.

Dan lainnya, adalah dia senang menulis cerita.

 _'-bangau yang cantik, tingkahnya gemulai, semua terpesona. Bangau yang cantik senang tantangan, dia senang berpetualang-'_ ceritanya berlanjut, halaman demi halaman, hari demi hari dia menulis cerita. Topiknya satu: burung bangau; dirinya; dipuja, disegani, punya martabat. Tsurumaru menulis diam-diam, dalam hening siang, ditemani musik kesukaan cicada musim panas, atau derap langkah kecil yang membuatnya mencelos di ujung bibir. ' _Berisik sekali_ ' gumamnya dalam hati, ujung penanya diketuk pada bibir botol, tintanya meluncur manis, merangkai kalimat demi kalimat.

Tsurumaru Kuninaga pedang perang, keluar masuk medan perang dengan santai-seolah dihadapannya hanya tersaji kutu kutu kecil yang hingar bingar melihat lawannya. Tsurumaru senang berperang, Shokudakiri berkata dia kompeten, dan ia akan tersenyum, dagunya lebih naik lagi, mengangguk mengiyakan. Ookurikara tidak perduli, lelaki itu tidak pernah lebih hidup dari bonggol kayu bertato yang menggelundung senyap. (Ia jahat, namun pemuda itu butuh sosialisasi lebih banyak).

Ia pedang perang, ia berjaya.

 _'-bangau putih penasaran, pada lubang hitam yang melebar di bawah kakinya. Maka ia meloncat, tenggelam dalam tinta yang tidak menyesakkan, mengapung dalam 'ketidakadaan'. -'_

Sebuah cerita tentang bangau putih, dirinya; pelan-pelan menggelap, jika diksimu soal gelap adalah hitam, maka Tsurumaru Kuninaga memilih merah. Seperti darah, biasnya menyakitkan mata, namun tidak terlupakan. Ia menjadi merah. Seperti darah.

Pelan, tapi pasti; tak ayal; tak terhindarkan, menjadi substensi lain, melebur dalam tanah. Waktunya sudah selesai.

 _Waktunya usai._

Jemarinya bergetar hebat, penanya goyah, ada coretan kecerobohan setelah kanji terakhir-namun ia tidak perduli. Tsurumaru menggigit bibir bawahnya, ada sesuatu di belakang benaknya; suaranya seperti derap kuda, atau orang berbicara, atau keduanya. Mereka membicarakan soal orang ' _itu_ ', yang tubuhnya ia jaga selama tahun yang ia pikir akan menjadi waktu tenang, mereka berbicara soal keindahan dirinya; dia senang, namun tidak senang; ia tersanjung, namun jijik dibuatnya. Lalu ia sadar,

Bukan ilusi, _tapi masa lalu_.

Tsurumaru Kuninaga, bentuknya indah, maka sudah sewajarnya jika ia berpindah tangan dari waktu ke waktu.

 _'-gelapnya berubah menjadi senja, senjanya menjadi krimson, krimsonnya menjadi darah. Mengalir deras, bangau putih ketakutan, hidupnya seperti di ujung maut. Tahu ia tak akan kembali lagi.-'_

Penanya diletakan, dia mendengus. Apa yang dia tulis? Ichigo Hitofuri pernah menanyakan hal itu sebelumnya; ketika hari itu dia tengah mengarang cerita tentang bunga teratai dan bulan. Tsurumaru menulis cerita hidup, realistis dan penuh denotasi, kalimatnya singkat dan kental. Tsurumaru bertanya, apakah Ichigo Hitofuri berkehendak membaca satu paragraff kesenangannya? Namun ditolak, berkata kisah hidup pedang memang berat, penuh intrik, beberapa epilognya dibiarkan begitu saja-empunya pergi, hilang, patah.

Atau terpuruk.

 _Seperti dirinya._

Ia pernah berjaya, diatas tanah, menebas musuh, membuat kaki-kaki kocar-kacir melihat dirinya. Dia cukup pongah, namun sebanding dengan namanya: dia punya legenda. Dulu sekali, itu. Sebelum semuanya gelap, persis kotak mainan dari kayu, yang anaknya tumbuh besar dan dewasa. Sebelum akhirnya dia bebas lagi, di tangan orang lain, dengan cerita lain. Tapi manusia benci barang bekas; maka dia tergantikan, lagi dan lagi. Yang dia minum hanya darah musuh, yang dia nantikan bukan jeritan ketakutan pada eksekusi maut. Dia tahu legendanya usai.

Tsurumaru Kuninaga bangau merah. Namun jubahnya putih mengkilat, namun bulir matanya keemasan, gigi-geliginya bahkan bercahaya. Tidak ada yang tahu- _dan tidak ada yang perlu tahu_ , soal masa lalu itu, soal kesedihannya, keterpurukannya. Bukan bahan lelucon yang bagus, _sayangnya_ , maka ia kesampingkan.

"Cerita lain, Tsurumaru-san?"

"Ya, Yagen,"

"Siapa tokoh utamanya?"

"Bangau putih, cantik, berbakat,"

"Akhir yang bahagia?"

"Tentu,"

Apalah akhirnya, jika dia tetap berada disini. Mengumbar lelucon, mengenakan topeng, memaksa melupakan masa lalu, membuka catatan harian baru dengan tinta hitam-bukan merah, karena Tsurumaru benci warna merah; warna _nya_. Mimpi buruk, _oh!_ Mimpi buruk. Sakit hatinya nyata, namun tubuhnya fana. Semakin memperkuat fakta bahwa dia akan terhapus, setelah perang ini, apalagi, Ikedaya? Kastil lainnya di utara? Setelah semua itu, dia akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

 _'-lalu bangau putih tahu, dia harus tinggal dalam kepekatan itu selamanya._

 _Tamat.'_

Namanya Tsurumaru Kuninaga, warnanya putih bersih.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **FIN?**_


End file.
